Perfect Soldier Lurks Beneath
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Two different scenarios in which Kaldur's purpose in life is shaped by the ones that raised him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Disclaimers are Standard. Yet another Meme fill someone wanted done to the song Mordred's Lullaby and apply it to Kaldur. I have two different scenrios.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Soldier<strong>

(Aquaman)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Guileless son, I'll shape your belief,<br>And you'll always know that your father's a thief,  
>And you won't understand the source of your grief,<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

-Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Orin watches Kaldur with something of a grim satisfaction. The boy had proven to be remarkably well adapt to battle situations, if the reports from those land dwellers were something to go by. Turning, he walks away from the training grounds where the boy sparred with others who were more magically superior than he was.<p>

That was fine. Orin didn't need Kaldur to be a great sorcerer for what he wanted to be done. What he needed was for him to follow whatever orders Orin gave. That meant he must keep the boy close. Closer than his own kin.

Though, he reflects slightly with a bit of guilt creeping in as it so often did these days, it was not exactly the boy's fault for his mother's poor choice in men. In reality he had nothing really in common with _that man_ other than DNA.

But that doesn't matter. Not really.

As long as Kaldur was loyal to him, his plans would fall through and he would be free of that annoyance called Black Manta forever.

His lips twist slightly at the thought. He wonders if Black Manta would appreciate the humor of the situation. After all, Orin became the 'Father' to his son. Orin had become everything to the boy the moment he left his mother's side to attend the academy.

With that loyalty and unadulterated love the boy showed for his king, Orin did not doubt that the boy would follow him to the gates of hell itself, if he so ordered it.

However, a memory flashes before his mind of Cadmus and the three other boys-there were more members now- and how that had changed things. Before he had been assured that Kaldur'ahm would do as he commands. After that, though, he began to question it.

Even now, he wonders if it was such a good idea to let him around the others. They were changing him, he could see that.

Orin didn't care much for this _change_. Which is why every time Kaldur'ahm was scheduled to return home, Orin often was there to escort him. To treat him like the son he never had.

All he had to do was make sure that Kaldur'ahm's hate for Black Manta was nurtured and fester underneath that exterior. It helps, of course, that Black Manta often attacked his kingdom. Harassed the people but more to the point. It helped that Orin showed his disdain for the man as well. Dropping hints and snippets of history in his conversation.

Even now, if that villain wished, he would never get his son back.

Because Kaldur'ahm belonged to King Orin.

And Orin was going to make sure that Black Manta knows this the moment he dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Lurks Beneath**

(Black Manta)

* * *

><p><em>Guileless son, your spirit will hate her<em>

_The flower who married my brother, the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
><em>

-Heather Dale, Mordred's Lullaby

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm was five when his father told him the truth about the world around them. Living off of food taken from the top land and the ones scavenged from Atlantis, they lived off the grid. Invisible by all the others who wished to find him.<p>

"Listen to me, Kal." His father said as he stares up at him wide eyed at the tone of his voice. "You remember when I showed you a picture of Atlantis?"

"Hm." The boy nods but tilts his head, "It's a kingdom ruled by evil people."

His father smiles and it makes Kaldur feel warm inside for having the right answer, "Very good, Kal." He places a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, "But there is something that I haven't told you. I promised your mother I wouldn't until you were older...however..."

"What is it?" The blonde child frowns with worry. "What didn't you tell me?"

To the five year old- his father seemed so uncertain and unwilling to speak of this secret. The truth, though, is further from what he imagine than the sun from Pluto. In truth, the man could barely contain his excitement. His plan was falling together so nicely. He knew it would take years to execute but it would be well worth it.

So, he told his son a remarkable story that made the boy's eyes widen even more if possible.

"And so, that man that calls himself King Orin is no king at all. He has stolen it all from us, Kaldur'ahm." His father said sadly, "Even..."

He watches as the boy's eyes gathered with tears, "Even..?"

The man nods, "Yes, that woman that has the title of 'queen' is the one that has..killed your mother." His voice sounded strained, "Your mother and I loved you so much we wanted you to have a sibling so you would not be alone. However, they destroyed that. They stole everything from us that day and the people allowed it."

Kaldur was crying, visibly shaken by this, "Why? Why would they do that?"

"They must fear Orin's power-and that of his wife, Mera."

Sniffling, Kaldur rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, "What..what do we do?"

"Listen to me closely, my son." His father said pulling him close with a slow smile on his face, "I'll tell you exactly what to do."

* * *

><p>It was years, but the time finally came and he was ready. His father had deemed him so the last time they spoke. He knows his first order was to exceed and get into the Sorcery academy. With all that his father had taught him, ten year old Kaldur'ahm was certain it would be very easy to past the entrance exams.<p>

That's when he saw her, the fiery haired Queen that had taken his mother's life. He barely contained his snarl at the sight of her. It would completely ruin his mission if he acted rude or anything that wasn't friendly. He was suppose to be nice to get to that thief that started this all.

Even if he wanted to kill the woman that had been his mother's friend, he knew, realistically speaking, that he was no match for her. Fine. He would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>It was a few more years until he got his real break. A stroke of luck really, especially when his father was so angry with him. In the past four years, Kaldur'ahm had gotten no where near the palace or the royal family aside from the queen and that was only during class.<p>

So it was a lucky break that he and his friend Garth had stumbled upon the king in some trouble with some other person that he knew harassed the king. Stroke of genius really as he and his friend helped the king with his battle.

The reward was greater than he imagined. Becoming Aqualad was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It meant he could see the world his father told him about and get close to the king.

As he rose before Orin and his people with the newly bestowed title of 'Aqualad', Kaldur wonders how exactly did his father wish him to kill this man.

Well, he supposed that he would get word soon enough. Until then, he would learn all that he can from this man about the kingdom that should've belonged to his father and him.

After all, he would have to learn it someday. So why not _now_?


End file.
